


Brothers No More

by UlvDakota



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And then this happened, Angst, Gen, I was thinking about how Echo must've felt, I'm Sorry, Post-Citadel Arc, They might be ooc, and I'll probably add to this as I think of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlvDakota/pseuds/UlvDakota
Summary: Echo really didn't take well to being left behind. So, this was meant to be a one-shot but I've decided I'll add chapters as I think of new characters.





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting really late last night thinking that if I was in Echo's place and got left behind by my brother then I'd hunt him down and punch him in the face, and from that train of thought came this.

When the Seppies found Echo he was awake, and could've been able to escape, but he didn't. Why bother? No pain the Seppies put him through could possibly compare to the pain he was already feeling, both physically and emotionally. 

Though, as the weeks went on, the pain turned to anger. A dark, fierce, all-consuming anger because how dare he. How dare he leave him behind, when Echo had been by his side since the beginning. From that painstakingly hard Citadel training mission where they separated before becoming stronger together, to leaving Kamino for Rishi and losing their entire squad, to all those bloody battles with Torrent, to Kamino where they lost 99, to again leaving Kamino as ARCs. 

They had been one, always watching each others' backs, but now it was just Echo and the pain and the constant burning and _vod help me please_ and the droids and the hate and howdareheleavemebehind _doeshenotcareilovedhimwerebrothersimhisbrother_.

He was my brother. _**Aruetyc hut'uun**._


	2. Sev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sev didn't die.

Escaping the wreckage was a slow, painful process that made Sev wish he could just go back to sleep. He couldn't though, not only did his left arm feel completely shattered, he had to get back to his vode. They'd be worried sick, and there was no doubt that Scorch had already gotten into some kind of trouble. 

Crawling onto some dented metal, possibly a part of the floor, the commando pulled his bucket off and sat it beside him before reaching for his comm to contact help. The forest surrounding him was steadily growing darker, and he was sure he'd been unconscious for at least a few hours. _A few hours too long_ , a little voice in the back of his head scolded, sounding so much like Sergeant Vau he flinched. Shaking his head with a sigh, he glanced at the comm held in his good hand and froze.

_**Out of range**_

No. No, that couldn't be possible. Their comms had been heavily modified so that, unless they were more than a system away from each other, he and the other Deltas would still be able to contact one another even without their buckets. For his vode to be out of range—no, they wouldn't leave him, orders be damned. Right?

Fiddling with the comm, he tried again to reach any of the Deltas only to be met with the same three words. He was shaking, and no matter how much he tried it wouldn't stop. _You're over-reacting, soldier, stop and think!_ The little Vau in the back of his mind snapped, and this time he was thankful because it helped him focus. Maybe all communications were out, or maybe his brothers' comms were broke, or maybe they didn't escape and were all d— _no, don't follow that train of thought, they'll be fine, they have to be becauseiftheyreallyaredeadthenillbeallaloneandandandnotheyhavetobeokay._

By this point, the commando was clutching his head and curled around himself as his entire body shook violently. He lay there, crying and whimpering, until his body finally gave out due to a combination of exhaustion, blood loss, and infection. He didn't realise when, not even a hundred feet from him, a black shadow passed through the trees frantically calling out his name.


	3. Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this, but I can't think of anything more to do with it so here you go.

Stuffing his few belongings into an old and rugged pack, he turns to find his vode standing in the doorway. One vod isn't there, and he thinks that may be the worst part of all this. Wariness meets confusion, eyes identical yet not, and the silence isn't broken. 

Lifting the pack, he allows himself one moment of insecurity before straightening his spine and squaring his shoulders. He feels the weight of his only blade, the spare one, against his right ankle and his eyes harden with his resolve. Two vode walk ahead and two behind. To an outsider they would be an honour guard. They are not. There is no honour in what he has done. Nearing the entrance of Kyrimorut, he ignores the worried and angry gazes of his aliit. 

_No. Not his aliit_ , he reminds himself as he calmly meets the hateful glare of his dar'buir, _not anymore_. 

Climbing the stairs to the outside, he welcomes the biting cold of the wind. The snow crunches under his feet as he makes his way into the forest that surrounds the bastion, and for the first time in his short life he is completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing it, I had one of the Nulls in mind though it could be any of Kal's sons. 
> 
> I'm completely open to constructive criticism, I do want to improve.


End file.
